A Pirates Life For Me
by kaattiiee
Summary: Jack's POV-The betrayal of a friend leads to a town raid that goes horribly wrong for the crew of the Black Pearl, especially the captain who loses much more than he may've been ready to lose..Jack musings. Rating for death, nothing too extreme. One-shot.


A/n: Hey guys! This is a Jack one-shot, yes, quite sad…=( NOT ROMANCE!! WOOT!! Probably shit, but you guys can judge for yourselves if you so choose. ::shrug:: Lol. This has bit of a Will twist as well, and I think it's pretty unexpected. Just a note—If you think this looks grammatically incorrect, yes, technically, it is. But this is in Jack's POV, and I attempted to make the speech match how Jack would really talk. Savvy? ::giggle:: Lol, I know I probably didn't need to say that, but yea, if I didn't I know I'd get someone saying I was a moron and can't spell…XD lol, By the way, nope, this isn't a Mary-sue…those of you who know me or my standing on certain issues know this ^_^ Read and review! Mreow.

Disclaimer - ::sigh:: I own only Chelsie. And I own Jack Sparrow in very, very naughty dreams. ::rubs hands together evilly:: Eeeexcellent…

Mates, we were. I can still remember the day we met; Seven or eight I must've been to Chelsie's five years. My mum had found me in the cellar of our pathetic excuse for a home in Tortuga, trying to find something, _anything_ that I could eat. Bloody witch of a woman kept me locked in the broom closet for the past two days, for finding out about me stealing a bit of coin from her purse. This, with the way I was already in trouble, added up to a swift hand from me mum, and quicker than I knew, I was outside in the street for yet another night.

It was beginning to get dull by this time, and dear old mum's struggle to inflict some kind of fear in me was now a bore. 'Always told me that my father was smart to run off the day after I was born, and perhaps he was, though this had also begun to lose its sting. I never knew me father, but I knew he'd abandoned me mother; The bloody prick…'Must be why I turned out so well.

We had literally run in to one another, neither of us paying a lick of attention to where we were walking, or rather, not much caring.

"Oy! Sorry, mate." She said.

That was the first time I came to meet the red-haired, energetic fireball that beginning that very day, would become my best friend and constant companion.

Now I was forced to watch this…insanity. Aye, I don't know how much of this I can take; how far it'll really go…This is the first time, the truth I speak, that Captain Jack Sparrow's had tears in his eyes.

All through our childhoods, Chelsie and I were inseparable. 'Adopted each other as sister and brother. All I had was me mum, who didn't want me around much anyway, and Chelsie's oldest brother raised both her and her next eldest brother who was grown with a life of his own. I never had many friends as a boy—'Never had the time to make any, until then. A short, skinny twig of a child I was, not caring much for the mop of black hair atop me head. Chelsie never made fun of me for it or anything else, and so we grew closer. When she learned I planned on dedicating my life to becoming the best pirate captain that anyone'd ever seen, she stood up proud and said she'd just have to go right along with me. My Chelsie wasn't the most book-smart, I'll admit—neither was I, but she was a strong lass with a good head on her shoulders, and stuck it out with the boys. 'Much respected; just as tough as any of the rest of us. 'Most loyal friend I've ever had, but naturally, even that had to let me down.

Now…now, right before me very own eyes, everything was ripping apart. Just hours ago, me crew including Chelsie, and I were just about to finish quite a successful raid. It was in port town not far west of Port Royale, but as it was night, and it would be a complete ambush, there was no possible way it could be known that we were coming. We didn't even have any contacts in the area—with the exception of Will.

Will Turner, whose father I had also been best mates with, had betrayed me. The blood of one of the finest men I knew ran wild through his veins, and he betrayed me. Betrayed all of us. I had firmly trusted Will a few months ago when I'd told him when the Pearl would be coming back. At that time, he had hated Norrington, and planned on marrying Elizabeth who Norrington had unsuccessfully attempted to marry. I, too, hated Norrington; but I should've known—as Will was to marry the governor's daughter, there was no doubt he would back-stab me, and switch sides. 'Saying that _I _be disgusted with anyone's behavior is a lot, but I was…shocked with how he'd changed, and his words from the past half-hour rang angrily in me ears, making me sick to my stomach.

We had been shouting and cheering as we scrambled back through the town to the ship in the dark, the scattered fires and piles of broken glass making us feel even more of a rush. It was then that we first heard the distant warning gunshots. We looked to the left and I felt me blood run cold when we saw the bright red coats of the damned British soldiers; Norrington leading the brood with none other than William Turner at his side, looking just as cocky and hard-faced as Norrington himself, uniformed to match. I felt sick, and I knew well that the rest of me crew were thinking the same way. I took the flask strapped to me side and took a long swig of rum from it. 'Must've been obvious that shock was our weak spot, and they were getting on us fast. Living up to me reputation despite Will, I began another complex and rather risky escape attempt, and knew much of the crew was still with me. Once out of reach and out of possible view of the pack, I had turned to look back at them and shout some rather nasty things at Will, that lowlife, but when I did, I can say I that I wish I hadn't. Everyone was with me, or still on their way across the top of the shop that I had led them up, with the exception of one person.

They had me Chelsie. My sister. Will and Norrington and the rest of the soldiers had surrounded her on all sides, two of them restraining her and another began searching her. I stared. She had nothing. I knew she had nothing—she wasn't a pirate; Chelsie stayed on the ship and came on raids for the sole reason that I be there, and we were mates...

"You've had a chance to pass it all on to one of your friends already, miss?" One of the soldiers asked, with a smile that I hated. She shook her head once quickly, but gave him the fiery look that I loved her for, and spat directly in his face. He growled and shoved her back to the other two, "Pirate wench…Do you know what the penalty is for piracy?" 

I caught her green eyes glare and the pot-bellied man, then flash up to me and she discretely nodded off in the direction of the ship. She wanted us to leave without her, and be quiet about it. I'd always promised to respect her wishes—quiet, reluctantly, I'd stay. But leave without her, I would not.

"I'd rather die than spend another moment _graced_ with your presence, swine." She spat back. Norrington reached for the golden chain of the necklace at her neck.

"Got yourself a brand new necklace, have you not, Miss Siles?" He said, and roughly yanked it off and dropped it to the ground. That necklace was not _stolen_—it was one of the few possessions Chelsie cared enough for to maintain; my blood boils with rage. I quickly pulled Ana-maria off to the side and whispered for her to get the crew back to the ship. I didn't know when I'd return. "What do you say, Turner?"

"Punishment heeds no exceptions, Commodore." I had turned around in time to hear these first words rise clear from Will's throat.

"Ah, right you are my friend. I'll let you draw the call on this one."

"William, you turncoat bastard…" Chelsie growled at him. I watched the man who was once my friend, turn his mouth into a sick smile. He was quiet for a moment, trying to cause her to feel panic. Little did he know that my Chelsie didn't back down easily, or with any indication of fear.

"Kill her. Right here." I heard him say, then his voice projected further, "Let this be a lesson to all of you still around…I don't know where you are but trust, I know you're there."

'Don't do this Will…' I plead in my head. I still couldn't believe this. That smile be different than the Will Turner's smile that I knew.

"Mr. Graham, do the honors, please."

"Are you sure, Mr. Turner? She's but a lass…"

"Do what you are asked, and do not question me!" 

"Yes, sir."

Chelsie's eyes flashed up at me again in warning, but I still would not leave. I _could_ not move if I had even so desired. The guards moved away, but not so much that she had any room to escape. The bastards…they wouldn't do this to a lass, an innocent lass; My little sister. They couldn't.

"Raise your weapon, Graham." Damn, Norrington. Graham lifted his gun, and I could see the glimmer of the spear on the front flicker with the light of a nearby fire, glowing orange, "Aim."

"Where!?" The man was nervous, I could tell he didn't want to do this—he had some heart. The color had dropped from me entire body; I could feel it, and I had gone entirely numb—a feeling much unfamiliar to me body. My Chelsie never flinched. Not until the very last second.

"Last words from the…" Will eyed her up and down with a look of distaste, "lady?"

She smiled.

"Your stupidity is a tragedy, William. You're a disgrace to your father. Betrayer." She hissed seriously, and from where I was standing I saw a hint of guilt in the bastard's face. Chelsie had struck a terrible nerve; she knew it and had fully intended on doing so. She smirked at him and looked up to where I be hiding with a firm face. She didn't want me caught. I refused to move from me place. 'Refuse to let meself think it may be the last time we got to look at each other. Will followed her eyes and saw me. I didn't care. I said nothing, but stared him back, dead in the eyes; If only me looks alone could kill a man, he would be the first. He remained silent, but after a second, he called back to his soldier.

"Shoot her."

"Yes, Mr.—"

"_NOW_!" His face was angry and he looked at me again. Aye; 'Never seen him more than a trifle upset.

All that came next to this pirate's memory, was the firing of the gun, and the quiet thud of a body falling to the dirt. These sounds were familiar to me, but never have I had to look away, and retch with real tears forming at me eyes…

I watched them leave, them not giving a rat's ass about what they've just done. I didn't care that the damned British army of most of the Caribbean was less than a quarter of a mile away. As I made me way down off of the building, some men and women stuck their heads out of their doors to investigate, but after just a few seconds they lost interest and went back to their sleep. I didn't care that people stared at Jack Sparrow, 'the friend' rather than Jack Sparrow 'the pirate', and murmured briefly as if I were a disease. For all I could've cared at that moment, I was. All I cared about, was getting to Chelsie and when I did, dropped to me knees.

She's gone; Her body is still and even if she's got a breath of life left in her, she's lost too much blood from the fresh wound in her gut to hang on more than the hour. Still, the last words should be honest, and honest they would be.

"Chelsie…?" I'm amazed that she's even able to open her eyes, though the bright green I once knew now be dull and weak; I've gotta hold myself together, this is important, but I can barely even see through the grief in me eyes, "Ye've the heart of a lion, lass. 'Don't care what Gibbs says, 'don't care that ye aren't a _real_ pirate—Ye've always been me first mate." Her body is beginning to tremble a bit now, and I know what's happening—I've seen it happen many times, time and time again. I just don't want to think about it happening now, like this...

"Going soft on me, Jack?" Her voice comes soft and weak, unlike her, and she stutters over a few letters, but gives me somewhat of a pained smirk, "'Best friend I've ever had, mate. Don't fall behind, Jack, it'll be all right. 'Promise?" She continues to tremble, her teeth chattering slightly harder than before. I can't help but break a smile. This be the Chelsie I know.

"Promise." Another tear streaked down me face just now, but I wipe it away with the back of me hand.

"G-good…Now; take me home, Captain Sparrow."

At her request, I pick Chelsie up, and grimace when I feel her shaking against me chest. As I begin the walk back to the Pearl, I can't help but hold me own breath and move as slowly as possible. Her shaking is getting a little slower with each minute, but I can see the Pearl just ahead; all me crew up on deck, watching.

We reach the incline, and I walk up with Chelsie to face the rest of the crew. As she reaches her home, the shaking comes to an abrupt end, and it's over. I lose me sister, me first mate, and me best friend all at once. This is the life I chose, this is the consequence I've had to face…

Yo ho, yo-ho; A pirates life for me…

A/n: ::looks from side to side:: Errr, THE END! ::throws confetti:: ::realizes that everyone is quiet:: wow, was it that bad? It was? Oh…that explains it. o.O lol. Did yeh like it? Eh, yea, I know. It most likely blew, lol. Oh well. Review! :licks:


End file.
